Living the life of Jessie
by TheDjangoMcHylistz
Summary: REAL LIFE FANFICTION! Peyton List moves to a new school and has a new best friend, Dylan Jackson. Dylan goes with Peyton, on set of ' Jessie ', and he meet's the cast and crew. They simply love him. What happens if a guest star is away? Will Dylan have to fill in for them? Problems spin out of control, Romance is bloomed and hearts are broken.
1. Who's That Girl?

Hiya People, This is a real life fanfiction. So that means that the character's in my story, are real life people except for a few people who i made up ( who are basically all the people at ' Desmond High ' ) So Enjoy, review and follow! You all are rad.

* * *

Dylan Jackson stared across the classroom and out the window, first day of school and he was already bored.

"Dylan! Are you even listening to me? "Asked Ms Valentina

"Yeah, " said Dylan carelessly, still looking out the window.

"Well, what was I just telling the class?" she asked

"Wasn't it hearing it once, bad enough?" retorted Dylan

The class laughed.

"Dylan," sighed Ms Valentina, closing her eyes, "go to Mr Walker's office"

Dylan got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, with a smirk spread across his pale face, he left the room. He whistled carelessly as he sauntered down the empty hall way, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes.

Dylan was a 16 year old boy, with such light brown hair, that it was almost blonde. He had warm amber eyes and was reasonably tall. He was an all-round good-looking guy.

He took a left and walked into the office, flashing a small grin at the office lady, he took a seat outside his principal's office.

Xavier Walker was a reasonable guy; he used to be in a band, The Django McHylistz. He had a moustache and a beard. He had dark brown hair and was often rocking a snap back hat.

Dylan pulled his iPod out of his bag, put the ear buds in, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the lyrics.

"Dylan, " said Mr Walker's voice

"Oh, hey Walker, " said Dylan, slowly opening his eyes

"In trouble again?"

Dylan nodded and put his iPod back in his bag.

"Xavier, Xavier Walker, " called a blonde lady walking towards them.

Dylan blanked out after that, the most beautifulest girl he had ever laid eyes on was behind her. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a Colgate smile. It was like she was modelling their school uniform. Dylan was stunned. She was flawless.

"This is my daughter, Peyton List" said the lady "and my son Spencer"

"Hello, Mrs List, please, come in "Mr Walker said leading the way into his office.

Peyton and Spencer sat down, on the right of Dylan. Dylan turned slightly. Peyton, the beautiful girl, was sitting next to HIM.

Peyton noticed Dylan looking, "hi, I'm Peyton, I'm new here, "extending her hand

"Dylan, "he said taking her hand

Peyton smiled. Dylan's heart raced.

"And I'm Spencer, her twin brother"

"Wait, twin?" asked Dylan confused

"He dyes his hair brown," explained Peyton "we used to look a lot more similar"

"Ohhh" said Dylan "so what year are you guys in?"

"Year 10 " answered Spencer

"No way! I'm in year 10, too"

"Maybe you could give us a tour, "said Peyton smiling

"Uhhh…. I don't know"

Peyton's face dropped

" no,no,no! Not in that way "said Dylan panicking, " it's just, I got sent here for being ' rude ', sooo..."

"Ohhh " said Peyton

"I would love to…..really." Dylan said, " ummm….. I should stop talking, shouldn't I? "

Peyton smiled, "would be a good idea"

Dylan closed his mouth and looked at his feet, 'IDIOT ' he thought

Over a period of a month, Peyton and Dylan became best friends….. Of course he wanted them to be more than friends, but hey, it was something.

They hanged around Spencer and Dylan's previous best friend, Nick Rodgers, who was now best friends with Spencer.

Soon enough, Peyton was the crush of everyone at Desmond high. Dylan found out about Peyton's past. How she and her brothers (she has a younger brother, Phoenix) were actor and models, but gave it a break for a better education. Peyton was the only one still acting.

Peyton was on a Disney Hit show, ' Jessie '. She bought Dylan along because Spencer was out at a basketball game. Dylan met the cast, they all had different personalities but they were family, they all had each other's backs. After a couple of rehearsals, Dylan was friends with the whole cast and crew. Debby Ryan who played Jessie, helped him and Peyton with homework and often took the cast and friends, who she calls nuggets, out either to concerts, movies or amusement parks such as Disney land.


	2. Acting the part

**OK, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story, it's just not that many people had read it, or review or what not. Anyways thanks for reading, and please review and favorite this story. **

* * *

Cameron Boyce (Luke) played football with him, and taught him some breakdancing moves.

Skai Jackson (Zuri) often played pranks on the cast with him; she also liked telling him jokes.

Karan Brar (Ravi) loved watching TV with him and also loved playing pranks on the other cast members.

Chis Galya (Tony) and Kevin Chamberlin (Bertrum) taught him study tips. Dylan was now one of the school's top students, due to Peyton.

Peyton soon took Dylan to every filming and rehearsal, which was great for Dylan, because he was having such fun with the cast and Peyton.

* * *

"Oh no, "said Debby panicking "Seth can't make it"

"Huh?" mumbled Karan with half a candy bar hanging out of his mouth.

"He's with his mother," explained Debby "she was in a car accident"

"And we need someone to fill in for him, "said Peyton taking a seat next to Dylan.

"Bad news" announced Cameron "all the others can't make it under such short notice"

Peyton turned to Dylan, resting her arm on his shoulder

"Dylan can you do me a HUGE favour "she said.

He couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, "course Pey "he said, giving in.

"Can you take Seth's place…..? Purleeassee"

"What?! Why can't someone else do it? "He said with butterflies in his stomach.

"No-one else is here, "said Debby grabbing his hands and was too, had the puppy dog eyes plastered all over her face.

Dylan couldn't help it; he had two beautiful women with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, what do I do?"

"Yes!" yelled Peyton in victory and jumped up in joy.

Dylan slowly got to his feet and almost fell as Peyton jumped on him, for a bear hug. He grinned.

'' You are the best friend ever! "She said letting him go.

Dylan walked to make-up deep in thought, 'Friend '. The word repeated itself, over and over again in his head. Taunting him.

"Hey Dylan, "said Debby coming in.

"hey Debs"

"I think it's really nice….. What you're doing "she said

"Did I really have a choice," said Dylan looking sideways, "you guys had your puppy dog eyes on"

Debby laughed "still… "

"So what do I do?" asked Dylan

"Ohhh, I forgot you weren't at the script reading"

"Uhhh… "Said Dylan with a blank look on his face

"Don't worry you hardly speak " reassured Debby, lightly punching his shoulder, "you'll do great, "before exiting the room.

"Right " said Dylan sarcastically, to no-one.

"Hey Dylan, "said Peyton walking in

"Hey " he muttered

"Hey, what's up?" she asked concerned

"Ummm….. I've never acted before; I'm scared I'll screw up"

"Dylan, it's ok if you stuff up, everyone stuffs up, even professionals"

"But- " started Dylan

"It's ok, we won't judge you, you're a beginner, we'll understand"

Dylan faked a smile.

"I have to go help Debby with her outfit, see ya in a bit "said Peyton getting up.

"See ya"

"Ok, everyone places "ordered Gorden, the director.

Dylan stood behind Gorden and watched as Peyton made her way to the Ross' kitchen. Debby took her place next to the fridge, Karan sat opposite Peyton and Skai was standing behind Peyton.

"Ok, action"

Peyton looks into the distance.

"Oh no, boy problems, "spoke Debby looking over

"How would you know? "Asked Karan in his Indian accent.

"Oh trust me; I know "replied Debby

"She's probably crushing on Hottie lomotty with the swimmer's body "stated Skai grabbing a pancake.

"Huhh?" said Karan

"You have been watching WAY too much Hannah Montana, "accused Debby

"I know… isn't it great, "said Skai stuffing the pancake in her mouth.

What'supp people "announced Cameron almost running into the camera's shot

"Our dear sister, Emma is crushing on someone" said Karan gesturing at Peyton

"It's Hottie lom- " started Skai

"It's NOT Hottie… ummm. What?! "Laughed Debby

"CUT!" yelled Gorden

"What? Hottie… "Said Debby still laughing

"Hottie lomotty… "Said Skai slowly, holding in her laughter

"With the swimmer's body, got it" chuckled Debby

"Ok, you got it now Debby? " asked Gorden "and could you say it to camera 3. Dylan would you do the honours"

Dylan took the board, "scene 1, take 2 " he said before snapping the top down.

"It's not Hottie lomotty with the swimmer's body "declared Debby grabbing Skai's arm dragging her out of the camera shot.

"Uh huh "said Cameron" you know, when someone says what 'sup people, you reply, NOT MUCH"

"Well… there IS something our dear sister. Emma is -"

"I know "yelled Cameron "crushing on someone"

"Ok, good gosh"

"And I know who it is "declared Cameron grinning

"You do?" asked Peyton, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Yep " smirked Cameron popping the ' p'

"And you're not mad? "Asked Peyton, worried

"Why would I be?" asked Cameron taking a gulp of milk

"I mean he IS your best friend, " replied Peyton

"WHAT!" yelled Cameron spitting all the milk into Karan's face?

"CUT" ordered Gorden


	3. Filming the episode

**I know no-one reads these but... what ever, I really don't care ( haha getting some Demi..umm... uhh... Puns? in it )**

**Haha, I was actually not going to update so soon, 'Cause I only updated it a couple weeks ago. But a bunch of you (2, haha. yep, you know who you are :) ) started reviewing telling me to update... and well felt kinda pressured. And I already had most of the story written out in a book, so I though, hey why not? ( just don't expect it all the time ) anyways thanks for reading i hope you enjoy it.**

**And. please please please, review, favorite and follow. Cheers, and enjoy.**

**Oh Happy Birthday to Selena Gomez hope it was awesome ( you know in case, you ever read this )**

**And RIP Grandpa Grande :( **

* * *

"CUT" ordered Gorden" that was great, I think that will do it"

"What?! "Said Cameron throwing a fake punch at Peyton, she blocked it, and fake kicked Cameron. Cameron pretended to fall in pain. Karan stood emotionlessly, still dripping in milk, before fake punching Peyton in the face, Peyton fell to her knees in a cry of pain. And fake kicked Cameron i n the stomach. He too fell to the ground. Karan gave the camera the thumbs up, before both Peyton and Cameron grabbed each of his legs, pulling him down too. Dylan grinned; they were the awesomest cast EVER. They all got up and went to the break room together to get some snacks.

10 minutes later

"Ok, breaks over, come on, let's go, let's go "yelled Gorden sticking his head into the room.

Cameron and Peyton went on set and waited for Karan who was in the process of getting more milk in his face.

"Ok, Action " said Gorden, pointing at Peyton

"Uhhh… what were you going to say? "Asked Peyton.

"HOTTIE LOMOTTY WITH THE SWIMMER'S BODY!" exclaimed Cameron with wide eyes.

"Uugggghhhh " complained Karan, wiping ilk out of his eyes, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ohhh " said Peyton looking frantically for an excuse to leave, "look, creepy Connie " she pointed behind the boys.

"Agggghhhhh!" screamed Cameron " WHERE?! " turning around wildly.

"Ohhh, Connie dear, " said Karan with a smile, too turning around

"Huh?" said Cameron and Karan in unison, confused.

They both turned back, to find Peyton is gone.

"CUT "yelled Gorden and everyone moved to the fake central park.

"You were great "said Dylan

"Thanks, "said Peyton smiling, she knew he was nervous.

"Sooo… what do I need to do for the next scene? "He asked

"Well, you don't talk in this scene. Basically all you do is stand there and look good "explained Peyton

"So just stand there?" joked Dylan glancing sideways

Peyton rolled her eyes, "not funny"

"Well what do I do?" asked Dylan

"I don't know….umm… look into the distance and do your hair flicky thing "suggested Peyton

"Why?" asked Dylan

"'Cause it's sexy " said Peyton accidently

"Oh… really? Maybe I should do it more often, "said Dylan flicking his hair in front of her face.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed, "Then you turn around, and stare at me, grin and wink, then turn back"

"Got, well we should probably get to fake central park,"

"Ok Dylan, stand on the ' X ' and do your thang "said Gorden trying to be as gentle as possible

Dylan took his spot and leaned against the fake tree.

"Ok Action"

Dylan started, the bright light that was as an illusion of a sunny day, was killing him, he squinted his eyes. The giant fan blew his hair lightly; he flicked it out of his eyes.

Peyton sat at the table, Dylan's doing really well, she thought, he actually looked…. HOT?!

"CUT! PEYTON! "Yelled Gorden" hello?! Your line! "

"Ohhh... Sorry" apologized Peyton turning slightly red.

"Ok action!"

Dylan did the same thing again and grinned and winked at her and heard an audible gasp from Peyton

"Oh My Gosh! "She gasps

If only she had the same reaction in real life, he thought.

"Cut!" yelled Gorden "wow Dylan you're a natural..."

"Haha, at acting or looking good?" said Dylan raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…. A little bit of both "laughed Gorden

Peyton rolled her eyes and went to congratulate Dylan.

"Ok next scene, Dylan take a seat, we'll need you in 20 " ordered Gorden, tossing him a soda.

"K, boss " he said carelessly, and took a sip from his soda.

"They to the Ross' corridor (the one upstairs, outside all the Ross' bedrooms) to film the next scene.

"Action!"

"Where is she! "complained Cameron, furiously.

"Where is who? "Interrupted Debby looking at them suspiciously.

"Emma!" said Cameron, still mad.

"That evil she-devil "added Karan

"Who? What? Emma? What did she do? "Panicked Debby.

She's crushing on Xavier, "said Cameron with a look of disgust across his face

"Huh?"

"My best friend " said Cameron with a hint of ' duh ' in his voice.

"Ohhh, but why Ravi is angry?" asked Debby

"She- " started Karan

"She scared us with a creepy Connie scare "interrupted Cameron

"And then she ran away "said Karan with an evil look in his eye.

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Debby worried

"Why would we tell you?"

"Good point! Just….. Don't kill her. "Said Debby walking away

"How about badly injure?" called Cameron

"Noooo!" cried Debby

"Fine"

"Cut!" yelled Gorden "you guys are on a roll today"

"Ok Dylan, you're up "said Peyton

"Of course I am " muttered Dylan reading the script one more time.

"Come on you'll be great "said Debby taking a seat next to Dylan. Dylan got up, cleared his throat and walked to the fake central park.

"Ok Action" yelled Gorden

"Hey man " said Cameron walking casually over.

"What up "he choked out, feeling at his cast mates looking at him

"Not much, you?" muttered Cameron

"Guess what?! I got a girlfriend! "Said Dylan excitedly, getting into character.

"Yes!" cheered Cameron jumping up and down, "Ha! Now Emma can't date you! "

"Huh?" said Dylan


End file.
